El ogro y el doncel
by Black Little Dream
Summary: Una hermosa historia del eterno amor entre un ogro de las nieves y un pequeño doncel. (Frostcup)


**Hola :333, aquí les traigo con un cuento que se me ocurrió hoy a las 3 de la mañana .**

**Espero que les guste y comenten :33. **

**PD: Yo cuando tenga hijos les cantare este cuento X3**

"_**El ogro y el doncel"**_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo vivía un hermoso ogro de corazón bondadoso y amable en el fondo del bosque, alejado de todos los humanos, por miedo a que lo hirieran o peor, mataran. Solo por ser diferente a ellos, los hombres lo maltrataban y llamaban _monstruo_.

El ogro tenía unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, cabello Blanco como la nieve y la piel de igual color. El siempre vestía un hermoso yukata Azul marinó adornado de pequeños copos de nieve que jamás se caían o desvanecían.

Un día, un joven doncel de Cabello castaño - rojizo, ojos color esmeralda y vestido con un bellísimo kimono verde con bordados en forma de un dragón negro, llego a su casa pidiendo ayuda. Al parecer el joven se había perdido y aparentemente era ciego.

El ogro muy amablemente lo ayudo a volver a su pueblo y mientras iban caminando iban hablando de diferentes temas.

Los dos estaban disfrutando mucho la compañías del otro, era como si hubieran estado destinados a conocerse o eso sentía.

Al estar enfrente de un lago, cerca del pueblo, el ogro le dijo al doncel que ya no podía acompañarlo más lejos pero que si iba derecho llegaría sin ningún problema a su pueblo.

El doncel se entristeció mucho por tener que despedirse de su nuevo amigo por lo que le pregunto que si podían verse en ese mismo lugar al día siguiente.

El ogro al oírlo se alegro mucho y acepto gustosamente, prometiendo que iría todos los días, a la misma hora, a encontrarse con él en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿_Lo prometes_?- pregunto el pequeño doncel con un poco de miedo e inseguridad, no quería dejar de ver al ogro.

-_Lo prometo_- respondió el ogro mientras le dañaba un beso en la frente.

Esa promesa fue cumplida día tras día, durante 2 años. Todos los días el ogro y el doncel se encontraban y terminaban platicando durante horas y horas, jugando a las adivinanzas o alguna otra cosa que se le ocurriera al ogro solo para poder hacer reír al pequeño doncel.

Pero por una cruel broma del destino esa felicidad no duro mucho tiempo.

El jefe del pueblo al enterarse de los encuentros entre su hijo, el doncel, y el ogro se enfureció y les ordenó a sus hombres encontrar la casa del ogro para amenazarlo. Los hombres solo asintieron y fueron en busca de la dichosa casa.

Al encontrar la casa, los hombres sacaron a la fuerza al ogro y lo amarraron para después empezar a quemar la pequeña casa enfrente de sus ojos.

- ¡No lo hagan! ¡Se los ruego!-grito el ogro con miedo mientras intentaba zafarse de las ataduras aunque todo fue en vano.

De repente, el jefe del pueblo llego hasta donde estaba el ogro y lo vio con una mirada llena de asco y odio.

- ¡_Si deseas vivir, deberás prometer que jamás volverás a ver al doncel y que te iras de este lugar_!- dijo con voz grave y firme el jefe del pueblo mientras ponía una cuchilla en el cuello del ogro.

El ogro con miedo, el corazón destrozado y lágrimas en los ojos prometió que se iría de aquel lugar y que no volvería a buscar al doncel.

Al día siguiente el doncel esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre un poco extrañado por la tardanza de su amigo.

Al escuchar pasos el doncel se alegro porque sabía que se trataba de su amigo, el ogro.

- _Hola Jack_- saludo el doncel alegremente.

Al escucharlo, el ogro supo que debía hacerlo, por el bien de su pequeño doncel y de sí mismo.

- _Perdóname hic, pero me iré y jamás volveré_- le dijo con tristeza mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.-

El pequeño doncel se paralizó al escucharlo, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo.

- _Es una broma ¿verdad?-_ dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se aferraba al yukata del ogro- _¿verdad?-_

- _En verdad lo lamento Hic_- le dijo mientras se separaba del doncel y daba media vuelta- Adiós-

El doncel empezó a llorar e intento seguir al ogro pero por culpa de su ceguera tropezó con una roca y cayo.

- ¡_POR FAVOR ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡JACK! ¡JACK_!- grito desesperadamente el doncel mientras lloraba, intentando inútilmente pararse aunque sabía que aunque lo lograra jamás podría ver por donde se había ido el ogro- _No me dejes solo otra vez_- susurro al aire con el corazón destrozado - _Te amo_-

El ogro con toda su fuerza de voluntad no voltio hacia atrás, intentando ignorar los gritos de su amado doncel.

- _Perdóname_- susurro mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- _Por favor, perdóname Hic_-

Los días pasaban y el pobre doncel seguía yendo al lugar en donde se encontraba con el ogro, con la esperanza de que el algún día regresara.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. La estaciones pasaban rápidamente aunque no importaba que tan cálido o frío estuviera el día, el seguiría esperando al regreso de su querido ogro.

Al pasar 4 años el doncel aun seguía esperando en aquel lugar donde conoció por primera vez al ogro, ahora con su vista ya restaurada gracias a un gran curandero llamado Toothless.

El doncel miraba el cielo despejado con mucha tranquilidad hasta que sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro con inseguridad y miedo.

-¿_Hiccup_?- preguntó la voz con sorpresa, el recordaba esa voz con tanto amor que supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

El ogro sintió lágrimas en sus ojos al sentir como el doncel lo abrazaba y lloraba de alegría.

_-¡Sabia que volverías!_- grito emocionado el pequeño doncel mientras abrazaba más fuerte al ogro.

- _Perdón por haberte hecho esperar_- dijo con una sonrisa el ogro mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

Los dos pasaron juntos hasta el fin de sus días, dejando grabado el inmenso amor que sentían en el lugar donde se encontraron por primera y última vez, en el lugar donde profesaron su amor eterno.

Y esa fue la hermosa historia De" _El ogro y el doncel_".

**Espero que les haya gustado :#**

**Hasta luego OwO**

**Bye Bye 3**


End file.
